Easy Life
by MrHateli
Summary: Since my parents were murderer and I was adopted, I ran away, a group of homeless children and adults started taking care of me, they gave me food, a bed, and love, and they cared about me. They call them self's The Origins. They helped me when I needed, when I ran away, from that man. My name is Richard John "Dick" Grayson, and this…. This is my new live, The Easy Life.
1. Characters

Richard John Grayson

Nicknames: Dick, Dickie, Birdie, Robin, Rob, Grayson, John, kid, Renegade, Rich, Ren.

Age: 8 **(Later 13)**

Looks: Has dark black hair and ocean blue eyes from his mother.

Personality: Smart, childish, small, shy, obedient, easily scared.

Richard is a young boy, who lost is parents at a young age, he has an older brother who survived from the fall and was adopted by Zucco, Richard is smart for is age being homeschooled with his brother and cousin. He is very small for is age and skinny. Went to Juvenile Detention with his brother after his family fell for their death.

Thomas William Grayson **(OC)**

Nicknames: Tom, Will, Grayson, Shadow.

Age: 12 **(Later 17)**

Looks: Has black hair and brown eyes from his father.

Personality: Smart, tall, protective, non-obedient, hot-headed.

Thomas is a pre-teen, over-protective older brother, likes to help people. He was about to jump from the trapeze, when Richard pulled him back when the tires broke. Went to Juvenile Detention with his brother. Thomas is also smart for his age, but his very tall for his age and always makes fun of Richard because of that.

Jake Fort **(OC)**

Age: 14 **(Later 19)**

Looks: Brown hair and grey eyes.

Personality: Dumb, fast, childish.

Jake is a boy, who was abandoned by his parents when he was 6 years old, a few years later when he was 9 years, The Origins, found him and took care of him. When Jake turned 14, found Richard and Thomas lost and running away from a strange man, so he helped them. Soon he learned their story and brought them to the Origins, who welcomed them with open arms.

James Origin **(OC)**

Age: 34 **(Later 39)**

Looks: Blonde hair and brown eyes and has a big scar on his left eye.

Personality:?

James is the leader of the Origins; he started the group when he was 14 years old.

The rest of the characters:

Wally/Kid Flash

Artemis/Artemis

M´gann/Miss Martian

Conner/Superboy

Kaldur/Aqualad

Zatanna/Zatanna

Bruce/Batman

Alfred/Agent A

Barry/Flash

And another's members of the Justice League and a few members of The Origins.

 **Hope you like it and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Easy Life**

 **Save us…**

 **Thomas pov**

I and my family were an act at the Haley´s Travelling Circus, one day the circus decided to go to Gotham. But everyone knows that Gotham wasn´t the safest place in the world, even so we decided to go there anyway, stupid choice…

Before our training I and my brother and cousin decided to go ahead, and train a little before our parents came to join us. But when got there Mr. Haley, the ring master and the owner of the circus, and an unfamiliar man were talking, well the man was Mr. Haley was yelling at him.

"I said no! Now get off my circus, before I call the police!" Mr. Haley yelled.

"You´re going to regret this Mr. Haley, I´m telling you." The strange man begin walking away, when he suddenly turned around again and said "Oh, and be careful you might lose one of your acts tonight." This time he really go away, but not before saying "The Flying Graysons".

At first I didn´t understand, but when was the time of the show to start, and the trapeze tires broke I understood. You see, my family act was acrobats, and we were the only acrobats in the whole world who could do a quadruple flip and without the safety of the NET! We were pretty famous back then… You must be wondering we I´m always saying 'were' right? Well here´s the explanation, you see when the tires broke my family already had jumped and began performing, I was about to jump too but my little brother saved me, he didn´t jumped too because he was too young to be performing without the net. We watched our parents, uncle, aunt and cousin fall to their death, it was horrible, I covered my brother's eyes but it was too late, he saw the corpses hitting the floor and the blood.

After that the rest of the show was cancelled, well the people who were watching ran away at the sight of the blood, the police came and asked us some questions, then they took us to the police station and told we couldn´t return to the circus.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well son, it´s not safe there anymore, you and your brother have to go to the orphanage." Jim Gordon, he said he´s name, said.

"How about our stuff?" I asked again.

"Don´t worry about that. Now come, I´m going to take you two to your new home." He picked Richard up, my brother who fell asleep, and took us o his car. When we go in the car, he began driving.

The drive was taking too long and I was tired from everything that happened, I felt my eyes began closing and taking me to the world of nightmares.

 ***Time skip***

"Come on kids, time to wake up we´re here." Gordon said, waking me up and my brother. When we got out of the car, I didn´t expected to see and old building and name saying 'Juvenile Detention Center' I thought we were going to an orphanage.

"Look kids, you must be wondering what we are doing in front of 'Juvenile Detention Center', the orphanages are full and Juvie is an optional place to put children here, just listen to them ok?" Gordon said.

"Yes sir." Me and my brother said at the same time. We walked into Juvie and we were greeted by a man sitting at the front desk.

"Good afternoon, how can I help you today?" The man asked.

"Good afternoon, these were the children I was talking about this morning at the telephone."

"Oh right, the Graysons brothers right?" The man asked receiving a nod from Gordon.

"Very well then, my name is Samuel now if you follow that guard over there, his going to show you your cells." Samuel said pointing to a guard beside an iron door.

"Goodbye boys."Gordon said.

"Goodbye sir." I said

"bye" Said Richard from behind me timidly.

When Gordon left, we were pushed by a guard to a room but this one had cells filled with children.

"This is your new home boys, get comfortable you´re goin' to be here for a long time." The guard said when we came to a sop at front of a cell; he closed the door leaving us in there with two beds.

My name is Thomas William Grayson and this is my life.


	3. Chapter 2

**Adopted**

 **Richard´s pov**

"Stop! Please!" I plead, for them to stop, but they never stop. Their beating me up again, because they think it´s funny seeing a child crying and in pain.

"Why would I? We´re just giving what you deserve." The leader of their group, Adam Barker, said. He was with his two friends, Brandon and Darren.

"What did I do?" By this time they stopped punching me.

"You killed your parents, isn´t that obvious?!" Adam started punching me and kicking me. Where´s Thomas?

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU´RE DOING, ASSHOLES?!" I turn my head in direction I heard the voice to see Thomas, my big brother. He started running in our direction, Adam and his two friends seeing this, ran away in fear.

"You alright Dickie?" Thomas said as he helped me up and hugged me.

"yeah. thanks for saving me, again." I said quietly.

"Hey, I´m your big bro, it´s kinda my job. Now let´s go, before a guard sees us. We´re supposed to be outside." I nodded, and we ran outside, where the others kids/criminals were.

 **Time skip-**

"Thomas and Richard Grayson, come to the visit-room, a visitor is here to see you." A guard yelled over the yard. Thomas and I arrived at the visit-room to see the boss of the whole Juvie and a creepy guy.

"Richard, Thomas this is Tony Zucco. He wants t o adopt you two, isn't that great?" I looked at Zucco from behind my brother, I don't like this guy I have a feeling I saw him before somewhere.

"C'mon boys, go pack your things and don't make Mr. Zucco wait too long."

 **Time skip-**

After we got our things, Zucco leaded us to his car. After a few minutes he stopped in front of an ugly house in the dangerous part of Gotham. After got in the house he slapped me and my brother.

"Now listen up, idiots! I´m not your adopted dad or friend. I´m your Master. And you are my slaves, I don't care about you or how you feel. You will do everything I tell you. You will do my breakfast at 7am sharp and if I´m not awake you wait standing in front of the table, you cannot eat until I say so, and if you do there will be consequences. You disobey and there will be consequences, basically you do something that I don't like, you will receive a punishment. You only talk if I let you. And of course you will attend school, like or not, if you get a bad grate you will receive a punishment. The punishments are: stay without food for a week, beaten with a whip, punching and kicking, burns, beaten with a lot of objects like a crowbar etc and rape. Now get the fuck out of here! Your room is upstairs in the first room. GO!"

We quickly grabbed our stuff and ran upstairs to our new 'room', more like new cell. I just wish mommy and daddy were still alive…

 **TBC**

 **Sorry if it´s** **small.**


End file.
